


How to Scar Your Sister for Life (Besides That Whole Dying for Her Thing)

by blithelybonny



Series: The Lusty Month of May [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: And She Doesn't Want to Think About Spike, Buffy Just Wants A Little Alone Time, But Can't Help It Unfortunately, Dawn Just Has Bad Timing, During Canon, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post Spike Gets A Soul, no incest though, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering the extreme lack of personal space in this house with new Potentials arriving every day, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Buffy would’ve definitely preferred later though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Scar Your Sister for Life (Besides That Whole Dying for Her Thing)

Buffy’s not supposed to want Spike anymore.

(She’s not supposed to have wanted him in the first place, but she knows now that really the only reason she did is because hello, that whole being ripped out of heaven thingy? Can totally mess a girl up.) 

A lot has changed over the last few months, though. He’s got a soul now, and he can feel the remorse he couldn’t feel before. Buffy almost can’t imagine what the weight of that might be like, to have done the things Spike did over the years and to suddenly and intensely feel shame and guilt about them. The sight of him draped over that cross is probably as burned into her eyeballs as the shape of it might have burned onto Spike’s chest had she let him linger there any longer.

She wonders how Angel had handled it too, the sudden weight of a soul.

“Ugh, could you possibly have any more of a type?” she then says to herself, before flopping back down on her pillow and burrowing under the covers. Twenty more minutes...she just wants just twenty more minutes of alone time before she has to go be the Chosen One again.

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply in and out, heating up the small space under the covers, as she flattens her hands over her stomach. The image of Spike on that cross flickers through her head again, and she gives it a jerk. She doesn’t want to think about that Spike right now -- she wants to, oh she can’t even believe it, she wants to think about the Spike that once fucked her so hard, they literally brought the house down.

But see, the problem is that _that_ Spike is the one that hurt her. Which means that maybe she’s not nearly as fixed and centered as everyone seems to think she is.

“Okay, not Spike...someone else. Come on, Summers, there’s gotta be someone else…”

Except that there isn’t really, is there? Angel’s gone and too painful to think about anyway, Riley’s gone and, while that relationship was actually about as normal as it could have been under the circumstances, it’s still pretty janky, especially how it ended. And Xander...well, that just gives her a serious wiggans.

“Nameless, generic hottie it is then...”

Buffy sighs gently as she slips her hand under the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She traces the seam of her pussy, up and down a few times until her breathing starts to come a little faster. Then, she slips a finger between her lips and drags upward to circle around her clit.

She gets a rhythm going pretty quickly, knowing she doesn’t have a whole lot of time, paying attention to her clit more than anything. She imagines the nameless, generic hottie using his tongue, reaches up her hand quickly to suck on the pads of her fingertips for a few seconds, before returning them, helping to complete the illusion in her mind.

Spike did have a pretty nimble tongue--NO. Absolutely not. No Spike. That’s just not--

“Generic. Hottie,” she grunts out, as she starts rubbing herself a little quicker.

Then, like something out of a nightmare, the door opens and Dawn enters, saying, “Buffy, we think we found something about the Turok-Han--OH MY GOD!”

Buffy immediately stills her hand and screams, “Dawn, oh my God, get out of here!”

Dawn drops the book she was carrying, covers her eyes with both hands and then runs back out the bedroom door, bumping into the doorjamb once and then careening down the hallway.

Red-faced and so beyond embarrassed, Buffy carefully brings her hands up out from under the covers and lays them both flat on her thighs. She exhales shakily and closes her eyes. “As if my life could get any worse,” she says.


End file.
